Connections Across the Stars
by LionessGamer
Summary: When Roxas discovers a new world, it seems like an exciting adventure for a change. But when things go wrong, lessons will be learned and forgotten, and precious ties will be devastated. What does the Organization have to do this and how will it change the future? A fun remake of how Roxas left/lost his memories and a better look at an incredible friendship, Lion King style.
1. Chapter 1: Worldly Secret

Chapter 1: Worldly Secret

"Xigbar! Look out!" A ball of fire zoomed past the blonde nobody to target the man behind him. The blonde followed the fireball's path with his deep blue eyes as Xigbar dodged to the left as the fireball blazed through where he once stood. It slammed into the bushy maze wall farther away, burning and charring the leaves and branches. Xigbar's eyes were instantly on the rose bush where the attack had come forth and two gun-like weapons materialized in his hands in a swirl of darkness. He lifted one, aimed, and fired three, diamond sharp shots. The bullets pierced through the bush, slicing off roses, branches and leaves, to finally strike their target. There was a short squeak then a soft bang. A small heart emerged from the top of the bush and floated up a few feet into the air before disappearing. Xigbar let out a satisfied huff before letting his weapons dissolve from his hands and crossing his arms.

"You know, you didn't need to shout like that Roxas. You pretty much told everyone in the area that we're here." The blonde looked up at the man's scarred face, embarrassed to have freaked out over one small heartless. The truth was Wonderland always gave him the creeps, a world where anything could be a living thing and everything was not what it appeared. He turned away from Xigbar to stare ashamed at the ground as the large key in his right hand disappeared in a flash of light.

"Sorry, it-it's just that I don't feel very comfortable here. This world, it's. . . .it's weird." Roxas slightly looked up to catch a smile spread across Xigbar's face before laughing followed. "Ha-ha! As if! This world is far from the weirdest!" Roxas rose an eyebrow, confused as Xigbar turned away to continue along the path they had been following before their mild distraction with the Flare Note. "Hey! Wait! What do you mean?" Xigbar stopped and looked over his shoulder at Roxas as the boy ran up to his side. "I mean there are worlds that would leave this one to shame in a contest of the weirdest." Xigbar turned his gaze away from Roxas's still confused face to eye a rather large flower growing beside the maze wall.

"There's this one world that's has a very mysterious feature. It's so dangerous that only the most experienced nobodies go there." He said as he started to walk toward the overgrown plant. Roxas stood where he was, his wide eyes following Xigbar as he stopped a small distance from the flower, staring intently at the closed bud. "What world?" Roxas continued to watch Xigbar curiously as the older nobody continued to stare at the plant. "The world where you need direct orders from the Superior himself to even step foot in it. It's a world where you can't use magic or summon your weapon, which leaves you defenseless and no matter how you arrive, you will be turned into an animal." Roxas's eyes grew wider in shock as he started to think of what the strange world could be like.

A thought suddenly entered Roxas's mind that changed his expression from awe-struck to suspicious. "Wait. I'm experienced. Why don't they send . . . .?" Roxas's question was cut short as Xigbar's arrowguns suddenly appeared and a shot rang out. The flower exploded, shreds of petals and stem falling to the ground. Suddenly, a rift opened above the broken plant and a shadow emerged. The large, draconian creature with beady yellow eyes and short, bulky wings let out an angry, earsplitting screech. Roxas knew immediately that it was the Dustflier, their mission's target. His eyes darted back to Xigbar to see what he was planning to do next but Xigbar was gone. Roxas's head snapped in every direction, searching for Xigbar, but the man had vanished.

"Xig . . .?" The Dustflier's large head slammed into Roxas's chest, knocking the breath out of him and sending him flying backward. His back hit the ground hard and he slid a few feet across the grass before coming to a stop, groaning in pain. Roxas slowly picked himself up, his Keyblade forming in his hand as the Dustflier let out another shrilling cry. Once able to stand firmly once more, Roxas readied himself into combat position, Keyblade ready to swing and slice. The Dustflier stared at his threatening pose for a menacing second and then lifted its head back. Its mouth opened and a fiery aura started to form between its jaws in what Roxas recognized to be the dangerous attack, Meteor Breath. Roxas took a step back to feel a small breeze on his left side and turned his head to see Xigbar standing calmly at his side.

"Because imagine having to face something like this with no Keyblade or any magic and hardly able to form a portal. Do you think your experienced enough to survive something like that?" Without waiting for an answer Xigbar charged at the heartless, guns drawn. Roxas soon followed, deciding it was not the time to ask any more questions. He would ask after the target stopped firing meteors at him.

A billion small lights reflected off the giant heart as it floated up into the air to join with Kingdom Hearts. Roxas dropped his Keyblade, which evaporated seconds after hitting the ground, and clenched his knees in his hands. Huffing with exhaustion, Roxas lifted his head to peer at Xigbar who was leaning against an old oak tree a few feet away, looking as if he had not just battled with a furious giant heartless. Roxas had a hard time understanding how he could not be exhausted after such a hard battle when Roxas himself truly was. Standing back up straight, Roxas slowly walked toward the one-eyed nobody with a certain world on his mind.

Knowing what was coming, Xigbar pushed his back off of the tree and watched Roxas with an amused grin. "If you want to know more you're out of luck. I've told you too much already." Roxas tried to hide his frustration but Xigbar's smile told him he'd already seen it. Roxas was about to say something smart when his curiosity beat his anger. "I just wanted to know why the Organization would care about a world they couldn't even use." His eyes studied Xigbar's face as Roxas hoped for an answer that would be useful for his cause. He felt satisfaction as Xigbar's eye shined with amusement and slight pride.

"You'd think the answer would be obvious." Xigbar leaned in a little to add effect as he whispered, "It's because the world is swarming with heartless." Xigbar withdrew from the tense moment and watched Roxas with a satisfied expression. Roxas just stared at Xigbar as if he were joking. "Swarming?!" Xigbar's smile was full of laughter as he turned towards the way they had come and started walking with Roxas right behind him. "Yes, swarming, thou they are hidden. Hidden and hard to deal eliminate without our weapons." He chuckled. "I find it hilarious to watch Axel frustrate over these problems!" Roxas's eyes widened and Xigbar stopped. "Oops." Roxas was in front of him in an instant. "Axel knows about it?!" Xigbar raised his arm to his face, covering his eye with his hand. "Oh dear, I've said too much!" He lowered his hand and stared calmly to the side. "Well, I'm sure you would have found out sooner or later, you being so clever and all."

The sarcasm in his voice irritated Roxas as Xigbar walked around him and continued. "Axel discovered on one of his wanderings and was the first to explore it. Ever since then he's been fussing over it like a spoiled child." Roxas slowly walked a little behind Xigbar, listening and staring at the ground. "But he never seems frustrated about anything." Roxas lifted his head and gave Xigbar a hurt look. "And he never told me anything about the world and we talk about everything!" Xigbar looked over his shoulder. "The world is strictly top secret but I disagree that we should leave you out of such a big operation."

Roxas studied Xigbar's face, trying to decide if he was being sarcastic or not. "And with the frustrated Axel part, I've noticed that he hides a lot of things, especially his negative emotions from you for some reason, if you can call them emotions." Xigbar turned his attention back to the trail and left Roxas to his troubled thoughts. A few minutes later they arrived at the RTC site and Xigbar proceeded to produce a swirling portal of dark energy. Roxas took a step towards the dark corridor only to have Xigbar block his way. His face was serious but playful as Roxas stared up at him in confusion. "Now you have to promise me two things. One: Don't tell anyone about our discussion and act like you know nothing. Two: . . ." Xigbar narrowed his eye and smirked. "Promise me that you'll never visit that dreadful place."

He said the last request in a fake caring voice and a face that looked almost purely concerned. Roxas's eyes drifted to the ground as he quickly thought it over. The thought of the mysterious world brought what Roxas identified as curiosity and fascination to his mind. An idea suddenly formed in his mind and he was barely able to stop his face from looking extremely excited. He straightened his expression and gave Xigbar an innocent smile. "No problem." Xigbar smiled and moved aside. "There's a good lad. Now you run along now." Roxas nodded to him and couldn't help but sigh happily as he stepped into the welcoming tangle of darkness. Xigbar smiled after him. "And remember! It's our little secret."


	2. Chapter 2: Must Never Go There

Chapter 2: Must Never Go There

He could feel his body quake with nervousness as he crept down the hallway. Roxas had never been in this part of the castle before, having no interest in it until now. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure he was allowed down here since he had never been told about it. The only reason he knew about the library or even where it was located was because of "overhearing" a talk between Xigbar and Saïx. He didn't even know what it contained other than data on all the known worlds. And that data was exactly what he was looking for.

Looking around the corner, Roxas checked for incoming personnel. When none were seen, the boy scurried around the corner and along the wall. Hoping his sources were correct, he passed door after door, none familiar at all, until he came to an intimidating display. Tall double doors reached for the ceiling as they came to sharpened point at the top. Mind-bending symbols and images were carved into the marble-like surface of the doors. Roxas could vaguely make out the demented forms of Heartless swarming the bottom of the carving. Roxas, in a daze of wonder, reached out and touch what looked like a Dustflier. Then he noticed something. In various spots among the Heartless, Roxas could make out humanoid shapes. Narrowing his eyes, Roxas searched the rest of the carving. Right above the creatures, there were what appeared to be worlds. He even recognized Twilight Town among them. His eyes continued up to see thousands of hearts were floating away from the creatures and their worlds.

He was about to look up at the top when he heard footsteps. He froze and swung around. There. A shadow of a person streaked out from around the corner. Roxas started to panic as the person drew closer to the corner. Once the person turned the corner, Roxas would be in plain view. With nowhere else to go, Roxas grabbed the elegantly carved knobs of the double doors and, as quietly as possible, threw them open. He darted inside the room and softly closed the door behind him. With it closed, he backed away a short distance and stared at the door, listening to the approaching footsteps.

With every click of a boot, Roxas cowered down more and more. When the steps reached the door, Roxas whimpered. The steps stopped and Roxas froze in horror. Silence echoed in the boy's ears as he awaited discovery in killing suspense. Time dragged on as neither moved. The returning sounds of boots broke the silence and faded away. The boy let out the breath he had been holding and softly laughed with relief. Calming his surge of adrenaline, he took in his surroundings.

The room had the appearance of a small library, with four rows of six front-and-back bookcases on either side of a center walkway. This walkway lead from the entrance straight down to a collection of glowing computer screens. Very cautiously, Roxas crept toward, looking between each bookcase as he passed them. He noted that the first three bookcases of each row were filled with books while the last had hundreds of CDs lining their shelves. The sight sent of wave of what he identified as despair running through him. How will he ever find the information he needed? Reaching the computer, he looked at the screens. Most were blank while some displayed what appeared to be reports and schedules. He focused on the largest screen in the middle and blinked in surprise. The letters at the top of the screen read, "World Search" and below it was a search engine including name, coordinates, and keywords. Overjoyed with his luck, Roxas approached the keyboard.

He stared at it for a time, thinking of an accurate answer to keywords. He settled with "animal transformation". Using the cordless mouse, he clicked the search button on the screen. He waited anxiously as he stared at the screen, watching the dots at the end of the word "Searching" vanish and reappear one by one. Then suddenly, the screen changed. In the space where a list should appear under the word, "Results", only one suggestion presented itself in bold white letters on a blue screen.

"The Pridelands." Roxas whispered. Swallowing excitedly, he dragged the mouse over the name and clicked. A whole profile appeared on the screen. Roxas was half hoping for a picture but find only a wordy description. Good enough. Roxas skimmed it over and read pieces of the text out loud. "Researchers: No. 8 and No. 2. Status: Dangerous yet beneficial. This world has an unknown quality that affects form and abilities. Those who arrive experience transformations into creatures of the surrounding habitat. Has been proven dangerous with difficulty to RTC and summon means of defense and attack. Progress was been made with stated problems. Numbers 2, 3, 7, 8, 11, and 12 have been confirmed in summoning Corridors of Darkness and using magic in medium usage. No. 8 is confirmed able with corridors, magic, and his Eternal Flames with minimum difficulty. Keyblade wielders have been judged incompatible with the world at the moment and are to be kept ignorant."

Without a doubt, this was the world he was searching for. His sense of triumph was slightly dampened by the knowledge that half the Organization seemed to know about this, maybe even the whole Organization . . . except him. And Xion. His blood slightly boiling, Roxas dug through one of the hidden pockets in his coat until he pulled out a piece of paper. He located the coordinates in the document and hurriedly wrote them down. Mission accomplished, he exited the search and turned towards the door. He would show them. He smiled as he checked the hallway for members. The Keyblade wielders will show them and have fun as they did.


	3. Chapter 3: Really Cool Place

Chapter 3: Really Cool Place

His footsteps echoed down the hall as Roxas ran into the Gray Room, stopping just at the archway to scan the room for his female friend, Xion. His eyes glittered excitedly as they searched the left half of the room. Xaldin was leaning against the west wall, his eyes closed and arms crossed. His slightly slumped stance gave him the illusion that he had fallen asleep standing up, but Roxas knew better. He was more likely to be thinking about unicorns and rainbows than to have fallen asleep outside his room, if he even slept at all. Roxas's eyes left Xaldin and flowed to the couch where Larxene was lying on her back, one leg bent over the other, sharpening her knifes.

Roxas then let his sight drifted to the center of the room where Saïx was in his usual spot with his eyes trained on his clipboard. Roxas turned his head to the right. That's when he saw her. The small, dark-haired girl was seated at one of the couches, paying serious attention to Demyx's music lesson. Almost two weeks ago, Xion had heard a rock band playing in the Twilight Town central. She secretly watched the entire performance and had become so obsessed with the melodious sounds that after a few days of working up the courage, she finally asked Demyx to teach her all he knew about music. To Xion's relief, Demyx had gladly accepted and he held lessons for Xion every day since.

Roxas had taken a moment to watch Demyx strum his sitar when his eyes suddenly drew to a person sitting on the opposite couch. Roxas felt a powerful joy, as well as a small ache of anger, as his eyes met with the sight of his best friend and mentor, Axel, calmly watching Demyx's lesson. Despite his anger at the memory of Axel's secrecy, it was quickly forgotten as Roxas barely stopped a laugh at the sight of Axel's calm face immediately turn annoyed when Demyx suddenly blurted out of nowhere that he was the greatest musician who ever lived. Roxas quickly regained his composure and walked toward the group as Axel made a smart remark about Demyx's claim, causing Demyx to pout before turning back to his sitar. Axel glared at Demyx a moment more before turning his emerald green gaze to the approaching member. He quickly recognized Roxas and immediately flashed a friendly smile as Roxas reached the couch. After Roxas returned the favor, Axel became far more relaxed and, crossing his arms, closed his eyes.

Chuckling softly at Axel's change in atmosphere, Roxas walked across the front of the couch to stop in front of Xion. "Hey Xion." Roxas's friendly greeting and presence caught Xion's attention and she turned her head to smile welcomingly at him. "Hi Roxas." At Xion's response, Roxas started to carry out his plan. He took a step closer to Xion and made a quick check of the two older males. Demyx, having seen Roxas talking to Xion, was now paying serious attention to the strings of his sitar and a light snore behind him told him Axel had fallen asleep. Roxas smiled. Axel could sleep anywhere at any time. A perfect pro at the art of napping. Turning his attention back to Xion, he whispered in her ear. "Come on. I just heard about this great place." Xion drew her head back and gave Roxas an annoyed look as she hissed, "Roxas! I'm kind of in the middle of a lesson!" She turned her attention back to Demyx and pretended to ignore Roxas.

Roxas frowned and was planning to produce his best pouting fit when he froze to an evil voice behind him. "And it's time for yours." Two strong hands suddenly grabbed Roxas's shoudlers and threw him to the floor. "Axel!" He complained as his back slammed against the cold tile, causing him to close his eyes in slight pain. Opening one eye, Roxas stared up at Axel, who was smiling triumphantly down at him, his hands holding down Roxas's arms. Demyx and Xion were peering over the table and watching curiously. "Axel, you're going to give me a concussion!" Roxas whined as he glared up at his attacker. His friend was known for his rough and tough kill-or-be-killed training techniques where the pyro was not afraid to land almost fatal blows. Roxas could only count himself lucky that he missed out on most of Axel's gruelling training exercises because of Axel's past absences and almost instant friendship. A few other members were not so lucky.

Axel laughed. "You need more training! Bringing you down was too easy! I thought I taught you better." Roxas narrowed his eyes and a grin grew on his face. "You taught me well enough." Roxas's legs came up and curled up to bring his knees tightly to his chest to allow movement. With one quick motion, Roxas kicked with both feet at Axel's chest and threw him off. The younger nobody took his chance and quickly pushed himself up and jumped into the air to land on Axel, who had landed about 20 feet away, breathless. Roxas landed on all fours on Axel's torso, once again knocking the air out of his elder, before pinning him with each hand holding down an arm and each leg holding down a leg.

Axel groaned from underneath Roxas. "Not…umh…fair." Roxas laughed before hissing playfully, "When have you ever been fair Axel? Anyway, it seems I don't need any more training!" Axel grinned, amused, and a small fire suddenly bloomed on Roxas's shoulder. "Hey!" Roxas instantly shot off of Axel and stood franticly beating at the flame. Axel used the moment to quickly jump to his feet and charge at Roxas, who had just finished off the flame. The blonde saw the red head coming but was only half prepared when Axel slammed into him, knocking the small nobody to the ground once more. Before Roxas could even start to recover, with lightening speed Axel flipped him on to his stomach and pulled the blonde's arms painfully behind his back with one hand. A boot was planted firmly on Roxas's back, making it hard to breath. The feel of razor-sharp, heated metal under his jaw warned him that Axel now had him in a clean kill position. One fluid movement of his chakram would quickly put an end to him if it were Axel's intention.

The feel of movement and added pressure behind him told Roxas that Axel was leaning toward but the grip on the keywielder's arms never wavered and neither did the chakram. Axel's voice spoke clearly, no longer playful, but serious and wise. "Never underestimate your opponent Roxas. It's very important that you get that memorized."

"By Kingdom Hearts, WILL YOU TWO STOP IT?! I'LL RIP YOU BOTH A NEW ONE IF YOU DON'T CUT IT OUT!" The roar of anger sounded from behind the two nobodies, making Roxas jump and tense under his mentor's death hold. It surprised him that Axel hadn't moved an inch at Larxene's obvious and sudden rage, not seeming in the least bit startled or worried. Instead, he calmly released Roxas from his hold and offered his hand as the chakram disappeared. As he pulled Roxas up he turned his head to face Larxene and gave her his cocky, you-can't-do-shit grin. "Why Larxene, I was only trying to insure the future of the Organization. We need our keyblade wielders in top shape." He cooed. Larxene threw him a look of disdain. "Well you can take it SOMEWHERE ELSE!" She literally hissed the last words and Roxas flinched away. She was always worse when she was sharpening her knifes for some odd reason. Maybe because it made her feel more dangerous.

Axel seemed unaffected by her current drama and simply shrugged before returned to his previous perch. Larxene eyed him and Roxas before returning to her work with a frustrated huff. After making sure they no longer had Larxene's attention, Roxas turned back to the seated Axel who was smirking at Larxene from afar with his hands behind his head. "Ok, Ok. I've had my lesson. Can we go now?" Xion spoke up from behind Roxas as she ran her fingers over the sitar's strings. "So where are we going? I better not be any place dumb." Roxas spun around, excited that Xion was agreeing to go. "No! It's really cool." Axel gazed at Roxas lazily and crossed his legs as he asked an amused, interested tone. "So where is this 'really cool' place?" Roxas turned his head nervously. "Oh. . ." An idea hit and he turned fully around. "Around Agrabah." Xion's head shot straight up, her face twisted in disgust and disbelief. "Agrabah?! What's so great about Agrabah?!" Roxas turned on Xion, almost glaring at her as he spoke through his teeth. "I'll SHOW you when we GET there."

Xion's lips formed an '_oh'_ as she got Roxas's hint. She hesitated before unsurely turning to her mentor. "Uh, Demyx, can I go with Roxas?" Demyx grasped his sitar firmly before lifting his hand to rub the back of his head, eyes wandering. He looked up at Axel relaxed on the opposite couch, silently watching the conversion. "Hm, what do you think Axel?" The assassin smiled playfully and placed a hand on his chin, eyes directed to the side in a fake act of consideration. "Well . . ."

Almost instantly, the children were upon him, standing right in front of him with hopeful smiles and excited eyes. "PLEASE?" They said the word in union. Axel closed his eyes and chuckled before gazing at them fondly. A very amused smile spread across his face as he crossed his arms. "It's alright with me."

"YEAH!" "Alright!" They both shouted, almost bringing back Larxene's wrath as they quickly started towards the exit. Axel laughed out loud before sitting up straight and calling after them before they could leave. "As long as you ask Saïx."

The keyblade wielders stopped in their tracks. "No! Not Saïx!"


End file.
